discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht
was the cover model for Volume I of Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht.]]Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht (in English "Dead Puppy Sex") is an autobiographical manifesto by Discordian Division of the Ek-sen-triks CluborGuild leader Reverend Loveshade, in which he outlines his sexual ideology and future plans for world domination. Volume 1 of Ek''-sen-trik-kuh Discordia'' was published in 2012, but was withdrawn by the publisher five days later due to charges of obscenity. Volume 2 is scheduled for July 2537. The book was edited by Princess Unicornia and A. L. The manifesto is notable for its controversial subject: the protagonist and unreliable narrator, a Doctor of Divinity called Reverend Loveshade, is obsessed with the 15-year-old Saint The Mary, with whom he becomes intimately involved after he becomes her stepfather. After receiving counseling, he recovers, and instead becomes obsessed with the 12-year-old Minnie Rae, which whom he becomes intimately involved after he becomes her stepfather. It was decided further counseling was inadvisable. Loveshade began dictating the book to his deputy A. L. while imprisoned for what he considered to be "political persecution" following his failed attempt to lead the D & D of the ECG in an all-nude invasion of the Republic of Texas in 2001. Texas Governor Rick Perry led the Corps of Cadets in defending the beleaguered state. Obscenity In 2012, Reverend Loveshade was again arrested, this time indicted by a grand jury on felony charges for obscenity due to the book. The Chief Justice of the State Court of Texas wrote that Loveshade was "a scandalous and evil disposed person" whose book had contrived to "debauch and corrupt" the citizens of Texas and "to raise and create in their minds inordinate and lustful desires." United States Senator Reed Smoot cited Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia as an example of an obscene book that must not reach domestic audiences, declaring "I've not taken ten minutes on Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia, outside of looking at its opening pages. It is most damnable! It is written by a man with a diseased mind and a soul so black that he would obscure even the darkness of hell!" Publication (fictional) Promoters were sanctioned by Wikipedia for posting an article on the book before it was even published. The article in part said, Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia: The Tales of Shamlicht by Reverend Loveshade has a 'foreplay' or foreword by S. John Ross and was published in 2012 by Anaphora Literary Press. The controversial book reportedly was inspired by an investigation by the FBI with portions of the book having been previously seized. Ek-sen-trik-kuh Discordia includes blurbs (short reviews of the book) by R. Crumb, Sondra London, Alan Moore, Rev. Ivan Stang, Robert Anton Wilson (who saw an early draft), and others. It was listed in January 2013 in both the print and online version of the New York Review of Books. The book was soon pulled from publication after allegations of plagiarism were made on amazon.com and sent to the publisher. An editor denied the claims which did not specify what material was allegedly plagiarized. The publisher stated, 'In part, I took the book out of print because I was receiving harassing phone calls and emails with threat of harm via “discordian” jakes, and my phone was infected with a virus with a Discordian flavor.'" RETURN In December 2019 it was announced rights to the book had been restored and it would be republished in 2020 AD/3186 YOLD. Category:Principia ripoffs Category:Holy texts